Эпизод 683
Краткое содержание Луффи и Зоро сталкиваются лицом к лицу с Фуздиторой мешающим им добраться до Дофламинго. Во дворце, Пика желает в одиночку захватить врагов, однако его высокий голос вызывает хихиканье в рядах подчинённых, что и приводит в результате к их смерти. Группа Робин продолжает бежать от бывших игрушечных рабов и намерены изменит свой путь к королевскому плато. Битва с Фудзиторой прекращается когда Пика появляется из земли в виде гигантского каменного голема. Когда он начинает говорить, Луффи взрывается истерическим смехом в результате чего последний отбивает Луффи и поднимает огромную ударную волну которая отправляет Луффи и Зоро в полёт. Полное содержание Luffy demands Fujitora moves but he refuses, to which Luffy puts Law down and engages combat with Fujitora and embeds his arm in Busoshoku Haki. At the palace, Doflamingo hears of Luffy fighting Fujitora and Pica offers to take down all their enemies. Pica offers to take down all their enemies alone, but Pica's high-pitched voice catches a subordinate off guard, and he struggles to hold in a laugh as another tells him hurriedly that laughing will get him killed. Doflamingo says that there's no need to be hasty, as he is confident that his game will cause the citizens to choose the Donquixote Family over the Riku family. As Pica begins to reply, the subordinate can no longer control himself and lets out a laugh. This immediately catches the attention of Doflamingo and the senior executives, much to the soldier's dismay. As Pica is about to entomb the subordinate in stone for his laughter, Baby 5 instead shoots him to prevent Pica's wrath from going out of control, knocking the subordinate off the plateau. Doflamingo explains that he lost his mother at 8 years old, and killed his father at age 10, and that because the executives have shared joy and sorrow with him, he will not tolerate anyone laughing at his family. In the colosseum, Robin's group continues to evade the former toys chasing their bounties, with Bartolomeo and Hack backing them up. Robin determines that the landscape shift has placed the colosseum next to the Royal Plateau, so they head there to meet up with the others. While Viola locates the key to Law's cuffs, she is happy to see Rebecca down below while the latter is protected by Tank Lepanto. The commotion of the island catches everyone's attention, until eventually Pica himself emerges from the landscape to tower above the island. As he says that he will deal with those that stand against his family, Luffy starts laughing at the high pitch of his voice, infuriating Pica. The soldiers of Doflamingo's crew shout at Luffy to stop laughing about Pica, as the latter has a complex about his high-pitched voice. An enraged Pica then aims a fist at Luffy, and as the citizens run away in fear. Issho notices that something bad is happening, though is oblivious to what exactly. As Luffy, Zoro, and Law run from Pica, the latter two tell the former to stop laughing at Pica, though they are trying hard to keep from laughing themselves. Pica's fist then lands on the ground, destroying many buildings and launching the pirates into the air. Персонажи в порядке появления Примечания по аниме *Issho's second confrontation with Luffy and Zoro is extended. **In the manga, Issho was only seen clashing swords with Zoro. In the anime, Luffy also tries to attack Issho. *When dealing with the subordinate who laughed at Pica's voice, Baby 5 used an explosive shot in the manga. In the anime, she uses gatling shots. *At the Colosseum stands, Hack wondered where Sabo went in the manga. This is omitted in the anime. *The anime adds the following scenes: **While running through the Colosseum, the dwarves briefly dropped Usopp while they were clapping in applause for him after he commented on being a star and they dropped him again when they were clapping for Robin after she created a way up to the Old King's Plateau. **Hack is shown fighting with some of the Dressrosa rogues who are after Doflamingo's targets. **Viola using her Devil Fruit powers to locate the key to Law's handcuffs. **Tank Lepanto saving Rebecca from rogues who were after her bounty. **While running from an enraged Pica, Luffy tripped and fell. * One of the Donquixote family subordinates at 9:14 can be seen wearing a mask with an arrow that resembles a 'Sky Bison' from The Last Airbender Avatar: The Last Airbender Навигация по сайту ca:Episodi 683 en:Episode 683 es:Episodio 683 fr:Épisode 683 it:Episodio 683